<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night, Two Secrets by JustMonica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423126">One Night, Two Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica'>JustMonica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Mills and Boon, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, ish, voyerism, wynaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Waverly leaves Nicole wet and wanting, she wanders downstairs and Wynonna helps her out for the night.</p><p>**Wynhaught with a sprinkling of Wayhaught**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night, Two Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally got some inspiration to write some Wynaught smut thanks to a Mills and Boon prompt on twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Waverly came, her toes curled up, heels bearing down into the space between Nicole’s shoulder blades. She pulled Nicole’s hair hard enough to send a lancing pain down the side of her face, her own head thrown back and a keening wail escaping her parted lips. Nicole pressed forward, her tongue curling around Waverly’s clit and sucking it into her mouth, flicking at the tip in a way that made Waverly twitch and pat rapidly at the top of Nicole’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much, too much,” Waverly groaned, pushing Nicole by her forehead out of the space between her legs, knees flopping open, boneless. She heaved a deep breath and everything fell loose, Nicole rolling to her side to rest a wet, smirking cheek on Waverly’s thigh. She ran a hand down her face and wiped it on the sheets, then shoved her hair out of her face and stroked down Waverly’s stomach. Nicole could feel how wet she was on her own thighs, but Waverly’s face was smooth and her breathing had leveled out into slow, deep breaths. Nicole watched her, marveling at how lovely Waverly was at peace, no furrowed brow as she attempted to solve the next crisis at home, no pacing agitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly gave a decidedly unlovely snore and Nicole snorted. She pulled the blankets up around them and Waverly smiled in her sleep, mumbling something that sounded like “baby”. She settled in next to Waverly, spooning around her and trying for sleep herself. She was too antsy though, her own needs unresolved, so she tossed and turned a bit until Waverly frowned and whined, when she decided to get up for some water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After throwing on a light camisole, Nicole paced through the dark house in her boxer briefs, arriving at the kitchen. She found a water glass by feel and experience, and filled it at the tap, drinking the first glass thirstily, then filling a second. She desperately gulped at the water, feeling some leak out of the side of her mouth and drip down her jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Haught, take a breath,” came Wynonna’s voice. Nicole nearly dropped her glass but managed to recover with only a light cough. Only Wynonna’s shoulders, arms and head were visible over the back of the couch that she was hanging over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear a bell, Wynonna,” Nicole said as she set the glass down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that? Then I wouldn’t be able to watch you get scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Nicole,” Wynonna said, eyes visibly flickering over Nicole’s body. She felt her skin warm under the not so subtle flicker of blue eyes. Wynonna’s nose twitched and she pushed up on the back of the couch to expose her torso, covered only in a bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s mouth dried despite all the water she just drank, and she raised an eyebrow at her. “Can’t you cover up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk,” Wynonna said, a slow smile coming over her face. “You’re the one who smells like sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself up a little more and Nicole saw she only had on underwear. She became acutely aware of the stickiness between her thighs as she felt a throb in her core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy between the two of them had become increasingly flirty as of late. Gentle ribbing took on a slightly headier tone and even Waverly would joke about the two of them fucking at some point. Nicole had even gone as far as to tease Waverly, asking her if she kept bringing it up because she’d be into it. Waverly’s cheeks would tint as she let out a dramatic gasp and climbed into Nicole’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirsty, Wynonna?” Nicole said, voice low and raspy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little,” Wynonna mumbled as she stood up from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come here and I’ll get you some water,” Nicole said, not looking as she turned on the sink and slipped her cup under the stream. Her eyes remained on Wynonna as she turned off the sink, glass half full. Wynonna finished the slow walk towards Nicole and stood close. Nicole handed her the glass of water and Wynonna took it, their fingers brushing and eyes never breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s heart was pounding between her ribs. The slick of her come between her thighs made her daring, willing to take whatever this back and forth with Wynonna was just a little further with each second. She felt like she should back down, cut off this flirting with a quippy remark, and go back up to Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole stood, mesmerized as Wynonna slowly drank from the glass. Her blue eyes looked darker as she set the glass on the sink, deliberately leaning a little against Nicole as she did so. Nicole took a harsh breath through her nose as Wynonna’s face came close, eyes moving over her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can still smell her on you,” Wynonna purred. “I bet I could still taste her too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole felt like her blood was coursing straight to her core and she was sure the wet patch on her boxers was even darker now. It felt like all coherent thoughts raced out of her mind, the challenging retort coming almost unconsciously as she husked back. “Why don’t you find out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge of the counter was suddenly cold against Nicole’s back as Wynonna moved quickly, one hand wrapping around Nicole’s throat as the other slid into the front of her underwear. Nicole couldn’t help but gasp as Wynonna pressed her fingers through her slick folds with an almost bruising intensity. Her own hands flailed for a moment, trying to find purchase on something, until she made a decision, grabbing Wynonna’s wrist with both hands and tugging it away from her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” she growled, but Wynonna only smirked at her, swirling her lower fingers and earning a squirm from Nicole. She pulled her hand up slowly and slipped her fingers into her mouth. Wynonna squinted her eyes, rolling her tongue around each finger while Nicole’s grip loosened and her hands instead grasped at the counter behind her, jaw unhinging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Wynonna said. She released her grip from Nicole’s throat, red fingermarks forming there already just visible in the dim ambient light of the kitchen, then pressed their bare stomachs together. She pulled the fingers out of her mouth and dragged them in a slow streak down Nicole’s heaving chest. “You taste as good as Waverly makes it sound.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W—what are you doing, Wynonna,” Nicole stuttered, overwhelmed by the tumult of emotion she felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna pushed against Nicole’s chest, her face leaning in to graze along the length of Nicole’s neck. “You practically begged me to taste you,” she murmured into trembling skin. “Don’t act like you don’t want this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole shivered against her own warring emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, even thinking about having sex with anyone but Waverly just felt...wrong. Hell, what Wynonna had already - what </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> - had already done crossed about a thousand lines, and at least one stop sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But on the other hand...Nicole’s mind kept replaying a conversation she and Waverly had had about a month ago. Nicole had settled in bed at her house after Waverly told her she was going to be sleeping at the Homestead that night. Her heart ached at the break in their routine of sleeping in one of their rooms together every night, but it wasn’t necessarily uncommon. Especially if one of them was pulling a late shift and the other had an early one. It was just that on this particular night, Nicole had been turned on all day. That morning as Waverly tied her Shorty’s shirt up below her breasts and donned some tight daisy dukes, Nicole couldn’t help but gaze longingly at her toned stomach and deceptively long legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All day at work she imagined walking into Shorty’s after the rush hour and just fucking Waverly senseless behind the bar, hoping no one would walk in, but secretly getting off on the idea. That particular fantasy kept replaying over and over in her head to the point that she was squirming in her seat by the time it was time to go home. So Waverly’s text that she was going to sleep separate from Nicole that night was distressing. But it was late anyway so Nicole went home, slipped into her comfy pajamas and was set on just relieving herself and drifting asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally Nicole needed a little more... assistance. Not often, and she wasn’t proud of it, but she figured it was harmless enough. Pulling up a private browser and going to her porn site of choice, she scrolled through the front page options before settling on one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Husband watches</span></em> <em><span>as wife bangs hot nanny</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole blushed and tried not to read the title. It wasn’t the subject that intrigued her...she just found the least cringy description and the most natural looking women and hoped for the best. Not that it would take much after the day she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Propping her phone up on the pillow beside her, Nicole started the video and slipped her hand down her pants. Like she figured, it was quick work and she quickly fell asleep as the tension eased from her body. She fell asleep before the video ended and awoke the next morning feeling very rested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she didn’t expect was for Waverly to be in her room, humming and laying a coffee down on her side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” Waverly bent down and kissed Nicole, who quickly pulled her hand from her pants in embarrassment. Even if she was hidden by the covers, she still felt awkward being caught literally with her hand down her own pants. But Waverly didn’t seem to mind, already going and picking up Nicole’s dirty clothes that she had haphazardly left on the floor the night before. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, not moving quick enough when Waverly grabbed for her phone, still sitting on the pillow. “You didn’t plug your phone in last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nicole could protest, Waverly had plugged it into her speakers that also charged her phone. Her throat constricted as it started autoplaying the video from the night before, loud moaning and wet slapping filling the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide, Nicole was frozen in the sheets as realization dawned on Waverly’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Waves-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked at the video on the phone and began to giggle, letting it play for far too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole put an embarrassed hand over her face and Waverly stopped the video, crawling into bed with Nicole. She tried to pry her hand away from her face but Nicole refused, so she leaned on her until she laid down on the bed. With Waverly over her, Nicole let herself peek at her through her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, don’t be embarrassed,” Waverly said, trying to pry her hand away again but settling for kissing Nicole’s face after she failed. “I don’t care that you watch porn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-! It was-! It’s not a common thing!” Nicole said, finally letting the hand fall from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly giggled and kissed Nicole over and over until she relaxed. With Waverly’s face hovering over hers, long honey brown hair hanging like a curtain around them, she smirked. “You into voyeurism? Want me to accidentally walk in on you with another woman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly wiggled her eyebrows and Nicole groaned again. “I wasn’t watching it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another giggle, Waverly kissed her again before her face sobered. “You know...I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to...sleep with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The statement caught Nicole so off guard she was sure she let out some obscene sound. “What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just mean like...as a one time thing, obviously,” Waverly said with a shrug. “As long as you told me about it afterwards.” Waverly pulled her lip between her teeth, eyes sparkling. “It’s kinda sexy actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole blinked up at her girlfriend. Her always surprising and incredibly sexy girlfriend who she would never expect such a thing from given her jealous streak. “Uh...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Waverly said, eyes bright as she leaned closer. “Like tell me about last night. Who were you thinking about? And don’t make it me. Make it more exciting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole licked her lips and snaked her arms around Waverly’s waist. For the sake of what Waverly was asking, she’d lie and say she wasn’t thinking about Waverly...even if she totally was. “Well,” she purred, slowly pulling Waverly’s bottom lip between her teeth. “There’s this barista at the coffee shop who has a really great looking ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, with Nicole turned on beyond belief and a gorgeous half naked women in front of her who had just tasted her come...she was wondering just how serious Waverly had been. Maybe it was a little more complicated with Wynonna being Waverly’s sister...but hey...keep it all in the family, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you go, Nicole?” Wynonna asked, nipping against the sensitive skin of Nicole’s throat. Nicole realized she was standing there like some sort of antelope pinned to the ground by a lioness. Nicole could smell the whiskey on Wynonna’s breath and hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk,” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” said Wynonna. “The bottle’s on the table. I took a shot when I heard you two fucking. Tell me what you did to my baby sister to make her scream like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole glanced at the table. Sure enough, the almost completely full bottle sat there, a single shot glass next to it. She looked back at Wynonna, her dark eyes flat and dangerous, looking back. “Tell me, she repeated, sliding both hands over Nicole’s chest. Nicole’s nipples hardened traitorously. She leaned her head back, eyes closed, short breaths puffing out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I kissed her. Soft at first but when Waverly gets turned on she likes me to kiss her hard. To bite her lip a little and drag my teeth down her jaw. So I started with her mouth, but—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where you were,” Wynonna interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was on top of her. Straddling her hips. I sat back on my feet and ran my hands over her body. Her fucking tits. Those perfect nipples, I…” Nicole hissed as Wynonna shoved up her shirt, her thumbs finding Nicole’s nipples and rubbing coarsely over them, giving each a hard pinch. Pain and pleasure bloomed in her chest, the dull throb in her core getting more insistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took one in my mouth. Swirled my tongue around it. The other one is so hard against me, she’s pressing into my chest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna’s hot mouth found Nicole’s breast and laved gently over the straining nipple. Nicole sighed, basking in the soft warmth until the pinch of teeth startled her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say to stop,” Wynonna warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Nicole breathed. “You’ve seen your sister’s abs, Wynonna? Fuck, the first time I saw them I wanted to run my tongue down them. I wanted her to feel me come against them. Now I can do that whenever I want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blunt nails ran down Nicole’s stomach and paused at her waistband, her body trembling in response. Wynonna waited, Nicole nodded, barely perceptibly. With a slow tug, Wynonna began to drag Nicole’s boxers down her legs. Nicole spread her thighs to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made my way down her body. I could feel her legs starting to tremble under me. She was so ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna dropped to her knees in front of Nicole, her hands encircling Nicole’s hips and squeezing her ass hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her pussy’s shaved down there, I could see the cum glistening on her lips.” Nicole reached down and tangled her hand in Wynonna’s unruly dark hair. She could feel Wynonna’s breath, uneven puffs on her thighs. She tugged hard at Wynonna’s hair. A hard smack on her ass halted the action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talk, I choose if I want to move or not,” Wynonna said, lowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Wynonna,” Nicole snapped. “You’re the one on your knees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna leaned in to Nicole’s groin, hot breath grazing over her damp, sticky thighs. She paused over Nicole’s mound, the skin tickling when Wynonna ghosted her chin against Nicole’s tightly trimmed curls. Nicole groaned, her thighs trembling against her will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Wynonna,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s better,” Wynonna praised. Her tongue flicked out, just swiping the tip of Nicole’s clit, straining from her cunt, and Nicole made a choking sound. Wynonna canted her head to the side, licking a trail over Nicole’s inner thigh. “Fuck, Nicole,” she whispered, “you’re so wet. Did you get off at all tonight? Or is all this for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She fell asleep,” Nicole said, subtly tilting her hips towards Wynonna’s face as she thought of Waverly asleep upstairs. Guilt seized Nicole again and she licked her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here Wynonna was on her knees, face in her cunt, and Waverly was upstairs none the wiser. Maybe this was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby girl left you this wet?” Wynonna said, breath playing over Nicole’s red and desperate clit. “Maybe I should teach her how to treat her woman. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of, Nicole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trepidation was slowly replaced by a renewed fire in Nicole’s belly. She thought of Waverly hovering over her, her pupils blown as Nicole told her a made up fantasy about a girl in the coffee shop. How she wanted to hear Nicole scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Wynonna could hear them fucking from down here, there was a chance Waverly could hear them from upstairs. An idea that should have horrified her just made another rush of come coat the inside of her thighs, need pulling deep in her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I held her down on the bed,” Nicole started, “my arm across her thighs. She’s strong as fuck, I don’t need a broken nose. I went down, but just for a minute. Just to warm her up. She tasted so fucking good. Her sweat. She wanted me to tease her, but I wanted to fuck her hard. She begged me...</span>
  <em>
    <span>please Nicole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna’s mouth closed over the entirety of Nicole’s sex, sucking and licking. She tipped her head sideways to slide her tongue lengthwise, from clit to opening. Nicole sagged further against the counter, her knees widening, a noise between a growl and a sob escaping her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three fingers, right away. I put my knee on her thigh to keep her legs apart. I held her down by the shoulder. I watched my hand sinking into her. Her teeth were bared, like an animal. I told her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to feel this tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole felt Wynonna’s fingers curl against the tender skin of her ass. Truth be told, she was bruised there already from fucking Waverly. They’d fought against each other a bit, the sex rough and hard that night. Waverly needing to be completely dismantled and Nicole needing the satisfaction of dominance. Even left wet and wanting at the end, Nicole had been sated. Now, Wynonna’s fingernails bit into barely hour-old marks, reminding her of her indiscretion, giving her the punishment she desired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucked her hard enough that the mattress slipped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard it,” Wynonna said, and slid her hand over Nicole’s cunt. She ground the base of her palm against Nicole’s clit, shuffling her position a bit on the hardwood floor, then slipped a finger in, against no resistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More,” Nicole said, clenching against the intrusion and swiping her tongue over her lips. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want more, Nicole?” Wynonna asked, looking up at her. She placed her palm flat on Nicole’s stomach and buried her face back into Nicole’s cunt. Her tongue danced over Nicole’s folds, slipping in and out in time with the single finger. Teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A noise from the top of the stairs made Nicole freeze, a chill running up her spine, but Wynonna just kept slowly fucking her. The pleasure was extraordinary, and Nicole had to admit that it was heightened by the fact that they might get caught. What would she say to Waverly? Would she lose her? Her thoughts churned and swirled, disjointed and almost unimportant in comparison to the overwhelming pleasure she felt between her legs. When Wynonna slipped in two more fingers, hooking them into her front wall, Nicole didn’t even try to stifle her moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another creak and Nicole forced her eyes to focus on the stairs despite the building pleasure at the base of her spine, but she could see nothing. The inky blackness was thickest at the top of the stairs and even if someone was there there was no way Nicole would see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Waverly was up there and she hadn’t come down to break them up yet…then she was definitely enjoying it. Nicole tipped her head back and let out another moan at the thought. Wynonna’s hand pressed harder into her stomach, then slid down so her thumb could tease over Nicole’s clit. She pressed and flicked, her fingers thrusting deeply. Nicole almost screamed when Wynonna leaned in and started licking the come off her thighs with a satisfied grunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise came again, maybe the squeal of a door hinge, and Wynonna paused. She looked up at Nicole and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” Nicole growled. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna shrugged. “It’s an old house, right?” Keeping her eyes locked on Nicole she slowly started moving again. Nicole’s fingers scrabbled for the countertop, then gripped. Remembering what happened when she tried to pull Wynonna’s hair. She could feel the hot pleasure building again, with every thrust the edge grew closer. The edges of her vision started to blur and she could hear her breath rough in her lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck,” Nicole chanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Nicole,” Wynonna said, “let her hear you. I want you to scream for Waverly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s fingers were gripping the counter top so tightly she was sure there would be marks there in the morning. She could feel the scream building deep in her chest. Long and guttural and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole wasn’t sure whose name would come out if she screamed. Would Wynonna or Waverly’s name be on her tongue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She licked her dry lips, breathing growing ragged and lungs aching as she held on to the pleasure between her legs a little longer. There was no way she’d be able to hold back the sound about to spill from her chest. Waverly would definitely hear it and it would either be the beginning of something new, or the end of it all. Nicole hoped it was the first, but it was too late to turn back now. If she didn’t come soon, her whole body might combust and leave her a pile of ash on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna-“ Nicole gasped as she hit something new inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna nipped roughly at her thigh. “I said I want you to scream for Waverly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orgasm struck her like a concussion. Nicole’s head reeled back and her jaw unhinged, the pent up scream tearing out of her and shattering the darkness around them. She felt Wynonna smile against her sex, even going so far as to press Nicole’s thigh open further and smear her cheek into the copious amounts of slick there, her tongue almost coarse as it stroked over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus W—,” tore out of Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna soothed her through the orgasm with an unexpected gentleness. As her convulsions slowed, the clenching in her core released and Nicole slumped back on the counter. Wynonna stood up, swiping a thumb over her lips and smiling. She slipped the thumb into Nicole’s loose jaw, and Nicole clamped down on it, sucking it clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel better?” Wynonna asked, her eyes sparkling, pulling her hand free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Nicole stood, confused and weak, but oh so satisfied. “I...do,” she said, eventually. She stood up to her full height, once again looking down at Wynonna. “But, what was that for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Wynonna quipped, turning away from her and walking to the table. She grabbed the whiskey and cocked a hip, sipping deeply from the bottle, then tipping it towards Nicole in a salute. “That’s for taking care of my baby sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole was just as confused as she was before, but still too satisfied to truly care. She reached for the bottle and took a sip, the liquid burning the back of her throat before continuing warm down to her stomach. The cold air hit her still twitching cunt and she quickly pulled her boxers back up her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With some mumbled words, Nicole felt exhaustion come over her like a wave. The bottle clanked against the counter as she fumbled it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed,” Wynonna winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole just nodded and dragged herself up the stairs. She didn’t even remember hitting the mattress. The next thing she knew, there were soft hands running over her body and a hot mouth on her neck. She hummed, body still thrumming from the night before as she flipped onto her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly straddled her hips, hands on her breasts as Nicole tried to push the last remnants of sleep from her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly just hummed and kissed her, tongue hit and probing. She pulled away with a small crinkle in her brow and Nicole froze, remembering Wynonna’s whiskey flavored kisses the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you drink last night?” Waverly asked with an interested glint in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole just licked her lips. Did Waverly know? Should she tell her everything? Was this some kind of test?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t even entirely sure it wasn’t a dream. it felt fuzzy and unreal, but she could remember Wynonna’s tongue between her legs and it made her shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly reached back, fingers trailing over Nicole’s quivering thighs and she gasped. Dexterous fingers pressed into a bruise on the inside of Nicole’s thigh and her hips jumped. She remembered Wynonna biting her there last night and her eyes flew open. Waverly was looking down at her with a wicked grin, eyebrow quirked and pupils blown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Waverly said, voice low and thick with desire, making Nicole swallow thickly. Her fingers moved from the bruise up to cup her cunt roughly and Nicole groaned. “Tell me about last night as I fuck you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>